Apologize
by EkaterinaFlowers
Summary: England and America get in a fight, leaving America in tears. England goes to comfort America and they share a bonding moment.


**A few beginning notes: First off, I want to say I'm sorry if my English is bad.(I'm Russian). I'm in year seven of English language, but I am most certainly not an expert. If things sound awkward, I am sorry. Second, I want to say thank you to my wonderful British friend who helped me edit and phrase things correctly. ****Third, I wrote this story because I realize how much hate their is for America in the world and I wanted to express that there are countries that may appreciate America and all it does. Hetalia wise, it probably makes America sad when people hate him so much. America/England might be a bit out of personality...warning.**

**Apologize **

The World Meeting was droning on and one. England was in an incredibly bad mood and didn't want to sit in the hot, stuffy conference room for another second. The topics switched from one thing to the next: national debts, wars, declining health, international trade, treaties, border protection, and so on. The meeting was reaching the two hour mark and England felt himself growing more and more irritated.

"Alright," Germany said after Poland had finished presenting a trade proposal. "We're having a ten minute break. Everyone be back here on time or we start without you!"

England breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, anxious to get some fresh air. But, just then, an annoying voice rang out. "Hey, wait dude!" America said, standing up and hurrying over to the presentation board. "I need to tell you guys about my idea on how to fix the economy."

England groaned loudly. "Can't you wait ten minutes, America?" he said in exasperation.

"Dude, this is important!" America argued.

Germany massaged his temples and sighed. "Alright then, America. You have two minutes."

"Two minutes? But-" America started.

"We've already listened to enough of your nonsense today. Just hurry up!" England snapped.

"Dude, it's not nonsense. My ideas are the best!" America said. "You're just too dumb to understand the total amazingness of my plans."

England was almost out of patience. "Fine, then. I'm apparently too dense to comprehend your childish rubbish. Oh well, no loss there."

America opened his mouth to argue, but Germany cut across him. "Since America can do nothing but squabble with England at the moment, I'm assuming he has nothing to say. Break time, everyone! Ten minutes!" He slammed his fist down on the table and stormed out of the room.

Everyone else stood up to stretch and head off to get drinks and snacks from the cafeteria. England smirked at America's butchered attempt to give a speech and strolled toward the door.

"Thanks a lot, moron! Now I've lost my train of thought!" America said.

England turned around to face him. "Oh, is that so? That's astonishing. I didn't know you could think."

America looked slightly stung by the insult. "I was just trying to help."

"You can help by shutting up." England retorted angrily. He didn't know why he was so furious with the younger nation. Perhaps it was the long meeting or his oncoming headache from the heat. He could have just ended the discussion, left, calmed down, then come back. But, he felt an urge to rant at America for irritating him.

"Just shut it, America. When are you going to learn that all your ideas never EVER work? You have the brain capacity of a five year old. Honestly, it amazes me how you managed to become a superpower. The world would be better off with someone _intelligent _and competent."

America's expression no longer looked angry or irritated; it was pained. "England-" he said.

"You don't help anyone." England retorted. "All you do is make things worse for all the rest of us. Not only that, but you expect everyone to bow down to you and always agree with you. You're conceited, arrogant, and selfish."

By now, England had taken it too far. America looked like he was holding back tears. "I'm trying—"

"Well, stop trying. No one likes you. You OR your silly plans. Have you ever wondered why you have no friends?"

By now, America's blue eyes were swimming with tears. He hastily wiped at his face, flushing. "England—I-I really try-"

"You try to stop spewing out rubbish ideas or you try to make friends? I think you should just give up on the friend part. No one wants to be around a loud, stupid git like you for more than three minutes. As far as plans go, you haven't got the brain cells to come up with something intelligent. It's too full of hamburgers."

Tears streamed down America's face. He stood there, seeming too stunned at England's words to leave the room or argue back. "But I'm—"

"Oh, let me guess. Because you are the "hero", right? Because you think you can fix everything?" England said. "Newsflash America. You're one of the worst heroes in history if you actually still consider yourself one. You don't help anyone. Why don't you just go away?"

America was sobbing, shaking his head at England in disbelief and betrayal. England, still riding on his fury, gave him no pity.

"Oh dear. Is big, strong superpower America the Hero crying?" England jeered. "What, you can't handle the truth? You can't accept the fact that everyone thinks you're annoying? Maybe you should go get a hamburger from somewhere and let us intelligent people finish the meeting."

"E-England—" America sobbed,

"Just _leave _America!" England shouted.

America gave him a last, hurt look and rushed out of the conference room. England sat down in his chair and buried his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. After a moment, a realization of everything he said washed over him. He felt a sick, twisting feeling in his stomach. Sure, America was being his usual annoying, hyperactive self, but he didn't deserve to be torn apart like that.

England began to worry. Surely a simple apology wouldn't amend anything. He'd made America _cry. _

"What did I do?" England groaned. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

Pretty soon, everyone started filing back in to continue the meeting. Everyone except America, that was. Germany impatiently tapped his watch.

"In your seats everyone! We start in 50 seconds!" he said.

50 seconds later, America was still absent.

"WHERE ON EARTH IS AMERICA?" Germany bellowed. "He's presenting!"

"Let me go look for him." England said, happy for an excuse to leave.

"Fine! But, we're starting without you. He'll just have to miss out on his economy presentation. China, get up here. It's your turn to show us your new electricity plans." Germany said.

England quickly slipped out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool air from the hallway hit his face. He ran a hand through his light blond hair, trying to clear his head. Now, where had America run off to?

England decided to check the cafeteria first, but he wasn't there. He checked the sitting room, storage rooms, break room, and everywhere else he could think of, but couldn't find him anywhere. He was about to give up, but just then, he heard sobbing coming from a room off to the right. England knocked on the door.

"America, are you in there?" he said gently.

"Y-yes." A shaky voice replied.

England slowly opened the door and found America sitting in a corner, leaning up against the wall. He looked up as England approached him, his face tear-stained and blotchy. England kneeled down beside America and laid a hand on his shoulder. America flinched and continued sobbing uncontrollably.

"America," England said softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that—I didn't mean it."

America turned away from him and continued to cry. England had never seen him so distraught before. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "Please forgive me."

America finally looked at him, azure eyes filled with tears. "I-I try." He said in an unusually quiet voice. "I try to make the world better—I try to help."

England's heart was aching. He pulled America into a hug, willing him not to pull away. The reaction was just the opposite. America leaned into the hug and cried onto England's shoulder, his body shaking with sobs.

"I know you try." England whispered. "I didn't mean any of it."

"But, it was true." America said. "I _do _ruin everyone else. I try to be the hero, but everything goes wrong. I try to help the world, but they end up hating me."

"Shh…it's not like that." England said, stroking America's golden hair. "You do a lot of good for the world."

"But, like you said, everyone hates me." America sobbed. "Even you hate me."

England was taken aback. He pushed America back gently so he could look him in the eyes. "I don't hate you, America. Sure, we fight, but I've never hated you. I love you like a brother."

America stopped crying, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Really?"

"Of course, you git!" England said, laughing. "Why would I hate you?"

America wiped his years and smiled slightly. "Thanks, England."

England ruffled America's hair and got to his feet, offering America his hand. America took it and he helped him up. America threw his arms around England, embracing him tightly.

"I think you're a smart person, England. I wish I had your common sense." He laughed weakly, sniffling.

"And I think you're an excellent hero." England replied, "I'll always be here for you, America."


End file.
